


Satsumas

by marginalia



Series: Verona Beach [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Verona Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

It doesn't feel quite like Christmas, but Dominic is used to that after New Zealand, seasons all upside down and backwards. Dominic has a gift for creating space for himself wherever, whenever, so when he gives all he has there is a place to come back to. He has help now; Oz is a scavenger, finding the little things, the magic.

Tonight Oz produces oranges like a magician, one in each palm, wrapped in red tissue paper crinkling. They take them down to the beach, curl together on the sand, flicking away the white bits, talking of everything and nothing.


End file.
